The angel of zero
by Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda
Summary: What if dante adopted a child that was half-angel, and the biological son of the archangel michael and what would happen if he was summoned by Louise sorry I'm not good with summaries
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil may cry or the familiar of zero

This is my first intent of fan fiction so I accept advises but don't try flames with me because I'll just ignore it well then lets begin

The Angel Of Zero

_Prologue The summon _

In a cold night in the city of Italy where a part of his inheritance belongs, a Young man dressed in Black, named Nahliel, is on the tip of the highest church in Italy, where probably no being or thing can escape from sight, especially for this half angel

It's been a long time since Nahliel and his adopted father Dante, defeat Vergil and learn to use his Angelic powers, like his biological father the general and king of the armies of God, St. Michael the Archangel

"Hmm been a while since I kill a devil " Nahliel spoke to no one in particular, with his black coat flowing gently in the wind

Since we beat Vergil. I have nothing to do, that's it? It's over? He thought as he looked around once more, then jumped from the church and meanwhile he was falling he said two words in his mind

**Angel Trigger**

Then he became involved in a golden light that could have resembled the sun, and in his back came two wings as white as snow and mediate about 16 feet together, and his hair being black happened to become a blonde golden color.

A few feet of touch the floor he rise several feet up into the air and began to fly surrounded by a light golden aura heading anywhere, to search unsuccessfully demonic presence, yep definitely from now on will be very boring for the young hunter

"What should I do?" The young hunter asked to no one in particular, "Oh I know, I'll go to see the old man to see if he can give me something to do, hopefully he will be in that dump that he calls office," he said with a chuckle , and flying even faster than before.

5 minutes later

"Ahhh here we are," said Nahliel back to his human form, walking to the old building, up had a sign and worn from years saying ¨ Devil May Cry ¨, opening the door saw that it was messy as all the times he had live there, he saw Dante in a chair asleep with legs on a desk where there was a box with a slice of pizza.

"Hey old man doesn't bother you thati I grab the last slice right?" Thing Dante simply replied with a snort, "ah well if you sleep you lose," said Nahliel with a smirk on his face, so that when he was about to take Slice, Dante woke taking ivory and put it on Nahliel's head

"If you take that slice .Blow. Your. Head" said Dante apparently irritated that have interrupted his nap and try to take his slice of pizza.

"Apparently you have not changed anything, right old man?" Nahliel said with a smirk

"What are you doing here brat, I guess that you're not here just for see your old man " said Dante, now calmer and so smirking

"I was bored and thought you might give me something to amuse me" said the hunter with black hair

"Sorry kid, but I haven't had missions lately"

"Well, at least mom is here? I could take and say hello"

"Nope, Lady is not here"

"Damn" He said snapping his fingers

"Hey kid I have a question, have you completed the Angel Trigger?" said Dante curious and a little serious

"No I haven't, I feel that I almost there but at the same time I feel like I'm missing something!" said a little irritated Nahliel

"Kid remember the power comes from the need not just the wish, You need to be in a situation where you're fully up to the neck in shit" said Dante in a serious mood

"I KNOW!" Nahliel yelled "but it's to damn hard"

"That's what she said," said Dante chuckling trying to light the mood

"Shut up old man!"

"Hey told you something, I have been very bored lately, so I think it would be a good idea to go in a ride of hunting, what you say? you want to go hunting demons with your old man? "Asked the silver-haired hunter

"Do you still have my bike?"

''Yeah''

"!OK LET'S GET OUTTA THIS DUMP! "Happy cried the half angel

**Meanwhile, in the world of Louise**

"Finally today is the day, the day I'll be able to show my worth, and I will show everyone I'm not a zero. I will summon the most divine, beautiful and powerful familiar that this school has ever seen. " Louise whispered to herself

"Finally today is the day of ritual invocation, this is the first test and who have advanced to the second year, and the first holy day where you will meet your familiar, With who will spend the rest of your lives as nobles" Said Professor Colbert

Thus, the ritual began. Guiche, the third son of the Grammont family, call a familiar who looked like a mole. Tabitha summon a dragon. Kirche and convened a fire salamander. Then everyone had called together their familiars... almost everyone

Now, was that everyone? Asked Professor Colbert

"No, we still have Miss Valliere to go" replied Kirche

While there were murmurings and questions like, what is she going to summon, and comments like Louise the Zero

**Meanwhile in the world of Nahliel**

"! Damn we have ridden for hours and still have not found ANYTHING! ! Desperate cried Nahliel

_Oh dear familiar_

"Eee ? Did you hear that old man? Said Nahliel

" Hear what? I have not heard anything . Said Dante with a confused face

_That exists somewhere in the universe_

There is it again

_My powerful, divine and beautiful familiar_

Although good I must admit I agree with what the voice says Nahliel thought with a smirk

_Hope and support from my heart ... forth answer to my guide_

And suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere and began to pull Nahliel

"AAAAAAAAAA, DAAAD HELP ME" Nahliel cried while being pulled through the portal with his bike

"NAHLIEL, RESIST I AM GOING BEYOND" Cried Dante accelerating the bike about to help Nahliel

But when he was about to grab him, Nahliel was completely pulled and the portal closed

"NAAAAHLIEEEEEEEL", Dante cried up feeling helpless, unable to save his son

**Meanwhile in the world of Louise**

The chant ended, and a huge blast announced the completion of the ritual. A wind-swept entirely by the crowd, bringing a wave of unspeakable terror that petrified students and even their new family. Even before the smoke cleared a strange feeling came from what was in the smoke

It felt as if whatever was in that cloud of smoke. Is emanating, pure power

Although type are unable to find. Is it a dragon? No, could not be, it was too much power even for a dragon. But it still can't deny that all students felt that the overwhelming power of the creature forged by the person they did not expect to achieve anything other than explosions

This is what people present thought collectively

Just what did the zero summon?

A young man in the circle of invocation, straddling on a white two-wheeled contraption, he looked taller than any person present. His black hair, seemed to glow in the sunlight, lifted off his forehead (roughly, Adult Gohan hairstyle, just a little wavy to the right) , revealing his emerald-green eyes , dressed in strange tight clothes , which is a very striking black long coat strange design waving gently in the breeze caused by the explosion. Given that he had brought a black shirt and black pants, both woven unknown but obviously resistant material, The coat sleeves were not rolled but still it could see, his muscular forearms, wearing riding boots leather black, and finally in his neck had a kind of long necklace of a big gold cross

What attracted the attention of the students is what can only be described as a giant claymore on the back, a huge sword in a cover, with a golden cross that is part of the handle, somehow seemed firmly stuck to the sword without scabbard visible or strip, whether to keep it in place

The young man remained standing, in a serious way but arrogant part, and with an air that seemed to evoke royalty or something bigger

The audience was impressed by the stranger, looking for a few seconds until he turned sideways looking with his green eyes as emerald, and revealing an incredibly handsome face, which seemed to have been carved in pure marble

"¡¿Ok where the hell am I!? " Screamed Nahliel

Author's Note: The next chapter will be posted soon. Thank you for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 1 The Familiar and the Duel 1

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting soon but the school is too damn hard and I didn't have time for write or anything, well that's all enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil may cry or the familiar of zero

_Chapter 2 the familiar and the duel _

Man this place looks like a kind of harry potter convention

While the, half angel tries to analyze the situation, the students are already whispering things like

"Did the zero summon a human?"

"She did"

"And she summoned a commoner?"

"No commoner would be able to have those clothes"

"And that big sword he carries, no commoner would be able to lift that

Louise didn't care of her surroundings. She had actually succeed at something, and she's about to seal the deal as she strode towards the young man that she has called upon to be her familiar, As she move closer, his eyes turned to regard her approach, with intensity and a mix of feelings anger, confusion and curiosity, so focused that the pinkette felt that she was going to be stabbed by the huge sword

"U-um P-pardon me, but may I ask who thou art"

The young man instead of answering remained where he stood with his arms closed and now looking at the now nervous girl, with an even more piercing gaze

"D-d-do you understand what I am saying?"

If it were another person he would not have answered nothing, because he would not have understood, but one advantage of being half angel is that any language in the world is already know by you and apparently it looked like a combination of a little French and Latin

"Yes… I do" answered the half angel

All present were astounded by the voice of the young man instead of a raspy voice like every dictator would sound, it was a beautiful tenor soft voice, but it disappeared when someone shouted

"Hey Louise summoned a commoner"

"Ha! You never fail to meet our expectation, Louise the zero"

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise, shouted.

"What is it Miss Valliere"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

Mr. Colbert the bold man wearing a black robe shook his head "I can't allow that Miss Valliere"

"Why not?"

This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions; he," The middle-aged wizard pointed at Nahliel. "May be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it; he must become your familiar."

"But I've never heard of having a human as a familiar!"

Everyone around laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop then Nahliel scowled at them and everyone fell silent frightened.

"Thank you, now complete the contract please"

"With him?"

"Yes, with him. Hurry".

"The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take?. Hurry and form a contract." Everyone voiced their agreement and began jeering."

At that moment, Nahliel was just observing the surroundings; This thing looked like a kind of summoning ritual or something like that, there were dogs, cats, frogs, a type of flying eye, a kind of lizard with a tail on fire and even a dragon, but there wasn't demonic presence, then the pinkette of? 11 or 12 right? Called to him

"Hey" she shouted

"Mmmm?"

"You should consider yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you." She said with her confidence now back

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

Then she kissed him, the kiss was light, short, and chant then she pulled back

For a second Nahliel just stood there confused but then his confidence came back

Well I've had better he thought with a chuckle

"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try." Colbert said happily.

"It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." Some of the students laughed.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a

while!"

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero." Laughed a girl with gorgeous curly hair and freckles on her face.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"

"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect." Colbert said

Suddenly, Nahliel's body started to heat up. And for the pain he kneeled down in the grass

"Grrrr, Fuck it, this fucking burns it feels when vergil, stabbed my hand with one of his fucking Summoned Swords " grunted Nahliel

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Louise said, irritated.

Then in the back of his left hand, began to be written a kind of doodles and after a few seconds the pain disappeared

Then Colbert, approached the kneeling Nahliel and checked the back of his left hand.

"Hmmm... These are very unusual Runes, Well, let's go back to class, everyone." Said Colbert then he lifted gently into the air. The other people who looked like students also floated up.

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stonewalls of the castle in the distance.

"Louise, you'd better walk back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away.

" Hmph¡ Come on Familiar¡ We're going back too¡" Louise huffed

"Where?" Asked the half angel

"To the academy where else, ¡Now come with me¡" Louise shouted before she walked in the direction most of the students where hearing

"Fine" With a sigh and rubbing his temples he said following Louise, but before he turned and opened the palm of his right hand covering his bike with a golden light tucking it in the palm of his hand

They were now in Louise's room. It looked about the half of the reception of devil may cry in size all the furniture looked like valuable antiques. As she sits down on the bed she began to say "This is so embarrassing" as she scratches her head with frustration "This is the worst day of my life."

"I was supposed to summon a familiar that would made everyone impressed instead I got a commoner" she said frustrated

"You commoner go make some tea" She ordered

"Fine as long as you calm down" Nahliel said a little annoyed

**Few Minutes Later**

"T-t-this is the best tea I've ever had" Louise said with wide eyes

"Yep it's my secret recipe" Nahliel says with a little pride

"You aren't useless at all commoner

Oh great honor to be told that Nahliel thought sarcastically

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere" She said proudly

"The Name's Nahliel" he said

"Nahliel? That's a weird name" Louise said

"Whatever, when you said familiar you mean as a mage helper right?"

"Yes but not only that you are my slave and must follow every command I told you" She pointed towards him

"What? I think that I didn't hear right" He said using his right pinky, Nahliel cleared his ear to make sure he heard right

"That you are my slave and must follow every command I told you" she said annoyed

"Oookay…Surely, I didn't hear you saying that I'm your…"

"Yes YOU are MY SLAVE and YOU HAVE to FOLLO-"

What she was saying was cut off when she felt the worst aura that she ever felt in her life, even worse than her mother.

At that moment, Louise thought that she was going to die, Nahliel then towered over her, As Nahliel looked straight into her eyes, she could swear that his eyes were glowing red

"Let's clarify something" Nahliel smiled sadistic "If there is something that I hate a lot It's people ordering me around like they own me, I have enough with my mother doing that"

Louise gulped nervously

"But if you ask nicely, I just do whatever you ask me" He added now with a warm smile"

Louise relaxed a little

"Now. What is it that you would like me to do?" he asked smiling

" C-c-could you wash my clothes please?" she asked shyly

"Sure" he said with a smile "But before we have to clarify something" he said closing his eyes and turning in a serious mood

Louise suddenly turned pale. Now what?

She knew that she had underestimated him he could probably kill her with his bare hands just by the aura he was giving before

"I won't be your familiar, I will be more as well as your guardian" he said opening his eyes

"WHAAAAAT G-g-g-guardian?"

"Yeah, Familiars are magical animals of witches and wizards, and I refused to be referred as an animal" Nahliel said as a matter of factly

Well my old man wouldn't mind if it would be my mom in a sexy outfit he shuddered just thinking in that

"So a guardian is the best term to describe my position."

"That settles it then", Nahliel rambled on, as he stoops down to Louise's eye level as he stated the clauses of their contract

"I'll be at your service as your guardian and protector, and will take out anything that can pose as a threat. And as long as you ask nicely I will honor your requests, but its reasonableness is at my discretion if I will take that particular task on. You as my contractor, have the responsibility to provide for me for my services at least at the basic necessities such as food and shelter but when I'm talking about food it's not just a piece of bread it has to be something decent of a human being. This contract will remain as long as I am in this world. Do you agree?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes" she nods

"Okay" Nahliel smirked, standing up to his full height

He then walks to the door with the basket of laundry, before turning around to regard his new contractor, who is now collapsed on her kneels, trembling like crazy.

"Well I'm going to wash your clothes, But I'll be out for awhile too to get my bearings on this place, Is that okay with you?" Nahliel asked

A moment of silence occurred between them.

"Y-yes please do so" Replied the presently recovered Louise as she tries to stand up and managed to reach her bed.

"Ok sweet dreams then, Babe." Nahliel said as he left the room

He went outside after much wandering around, ending up at dead ends and much, much back tracking, Nahliel manages to finally hang of the place and search searching for a place for wash the clothes of Louise, He bumps into someone it was a maid

"I'm sorry" He said as he pulled her up

"I-its okay you must be the familiar that Miss Valliere summon" she said with her cheeks a little red

"Yep the Name's Nahliel"

"My name is Siesta, I'm a maid that serves in the academy" She was wearing a maid uniform with black hair and eyes almost look just like Asian except her skin was pale.

"Can you tell me where I can wash these clothes?"

"There's a fountain not far from the courtyard" as she pointed the direction

"Thanks for the help"

"You're welcome" She replied with a smile

He walked toward the fountain and spotted a couple one was the red girl that he meet during the day and a boy with brown hair, Then she spotted him a wave with a smile. He winked at her in response with a smirk and continued walking toward the fountain, Then he spotted another person, He was a blonde that looked like a playboy waving a rose with a girl probably going out or something that he didn't care and finally spotted fountain it was big like those from five star hotel versions

He quickly washed the clothes it wasn't hard or embarrassing since he had to wash the clothes of all his family, as he finished he lied down on the grass for a bit looking at the sky it was pretty with the stars in the sky, It remembered him when he went camping to kill demons with his old man and his mom, But then he saw two moons one blue and the other one pink and they were larger than the earth's moon.

"Well I guess it's time to come back"

**Next Morning**

It was already morning and Nahliel was trying to wake up Louise "Hey Louise it's morning you're going to be late for class" Nahliel said moving her a little

"Mnya…"

Suddenly ,Louise felt that the covers are taken from her, sending her sitting upright groggily

"Mwhu?"

Nahliel sighed at the sight of Louise, She was snoozing as she sat

Nahliel smirks at an idea that flashed in his head. And summons one of his firsts Angel-arms; in a quick flash of light, it was a black violin with white wings that looked like those of an angel

" ¡WEEEEEEW¡ WEAAAAAAAW¡"

She was suddenly snapped from her dream, just as she was about to beat the young man with a riding crop for bad behavior

It was the worst sound of someone trying to play a violin

"What in the Founder's name was that" Louise shouts angrily

Looking towards the source of the disturbance, she sees a black-haired, black-coated young man, Smirking with a black violin with white wings. Meet the Angel-arm Corina

Then a flood of memories came upon the diminutive mage, as she realized who this young man was…

"…."

"What's up, did you sleep well?" Nahliel said with a smile

"…" Louise wordlessly shrank back to the farthest edge of her bed

Nahliel sighed, "Look I'm sorry for being to harsh on you yesterday it's just that I don't like people to treat me as if I belonged to them

"…."

Then she happened to glance toward the clothes hamper, and found that her dirty clothes are now washed, clean and carefully folded. She then turn to the half angel

"Did you really…"

"What? I said that I would do it and I always keep my promises" Nahliel said

"Thank you" She said in a whisper

"C'mon get dressed, and let's get some grub" Nahliel said to give Louise some privacy

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and centermost building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other.

Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table.

It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks — third years.

The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks — first years. So they're like year-level jerseys, Nahliel thought.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On an upper level, he could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter. All the tables were magnificently decorated. Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

Nahliel's mouth was agape with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall. Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Right..."

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

"Okay..."

"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"Whatever"

Louise asked for some food of the nobles for Nahliel because it was in the contract that she had to give him decent food after they finished they went with the other students and the rest of the familiars

While the two were walking, Nahliel couldn't help but notice the familiar looking maid he met last night. She seems to be struggling, Nahliel Thought, "Hey Louise, You go on ahead and relax yourself. I'm going help that maid over there

"Why would you help a maid" Louise asked with curiosity

"Meh community service" he said with a shrug

"Whatever, I'm going to get some tea" Louise said leaving the place

"Hey Siesta¡" Nahliel shouted trying to attract. The girl would've dropped the dishes she was caring if it weren't for her experience in serving "Need any help?"

"No it's okay Mr. Nahliel. I can-" before she could finish a boy calling for a servant. Nahliel grabbed the majority of the plates off her hands and began carrying them himself " But you don't need to worry Mr. Nahliel

"Its okay. And by the way it's just Nahliel" He replied with a wink

Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. while Nahliel served them one by one to the nobles. One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

This guy's likening himself to a rose. An egotist like this is far beyond help. He was the kind of narcissist that made onlookers more embarrassed than himself. Nahliel glared at him, hoping he'd just shut up

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it.

I don't really like this guy, but I should still tell him he dropped something.

Nahliel called out to Guiche.

"Hey, you dropped this bottle from your pocket."

But Guiche didn't turn around. This guy's ignoring me!

Nahliel passed the tray to Siesta and bent down to pick up the bottle.

"I said, you dropped something, playboy." He placed it on the table. Guiche shot Nahliel a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?" Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak

she wore, she was a first year student.

"Guiche-sama..." And with that, she started crying uncontrollably.

"I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..." But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Nahliel recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head.

And then...

"You liar!"

She yelled and stormed off.

Silence fell upon the hall.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

Yeah, and you just keep trying that, Nahliel thought, as he was walking back to Siesta

Guiche called him to a stop. "Stop right there."

"What now?" Nahliel said annoyed

Guiche spun his body about on the chair and crossed his legs with a flourish. It gave a headache to see such arrogance exude from every action.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

Nahliel replied in an exasperated tone. "Hey, it's your fault for two-timing you dumbass."

Guiche's friends burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

Guiche's face flushed crimson.

"Listen, server. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Whatever. Either way, your two-timing would've been blown anyway.

"It would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble."

"Oh I know them it's just that I don't see any fucking noble nearby, just shut up you over-pretentious bastard. Why don't you go to fuck roses for the rest of your life?"

Guiche's eyes narrowed.

" Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect. I challenge you to a duel" Guiche shouted angrily

"If you really insist on a duel, you got it." Nahliel growled

The crowd

Nahliel snapped then. Human or not, Nahliel was going to Give this Asshole the beating of his life

Guiche stood up.

"How amusing." He replied with a mocking smirk

Nahliel bared his teeth and growled. First, he didn't like this guy right from the start and now he has to resist the urge to kill him.

Second, he's going out with two fairly cute girls he blames him for that And last, he made a fool of him.

"Where and when"

Guiche turned in the other direction.

I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Don't be late."

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off.

Siesta gazed at Nahliel, her entire body quivering

"You... You're going to get killed."

"What"?

"If you truly anger a noble..."

"It's all right. There's no way I'll lose to that Asshole." Nahliel replied with a smirk

Siesta dashed off in a hurry

Louise ran up to him from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I saw all that!"

"But that guy was really irritating me..." Nahliel said indignantly.

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointedly. "Apologize to him."

"Why?"

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"Are you kidding! Why do I have to apologize?! He insulted me first! And besides, I was only being helpful..."

"Just do it." Louise fixed Nahliel with a firm look.

"No way."

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

"I won't know that unless I try, right?" he asked with a smirk

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

"So where's this Vestri Court?"

Nahliel walked off. The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Nahliel's exchange pointed with his chin.

"This way, commoner."

"Aaah, jeez! Really! Why does this familiar keep going off and doing stuff on its own?!" With that, Louise chased after Nahliel.

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"

I have a name too y'know... Nahliel thought bitterly.

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Nahliel's presence there, he turned to face him.

Nahliel and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court, glaring intently at each other.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

"Whatever " he said with a mocking yawn "what are the terms of victory and defeat?"

"The first to surrender or be knocked out will lose" Guiche replied arrogant "Fair?"

"Yes, but this duel will be to death, too" Nahliel said coldly

The entire crowd gasped at hearing this

"Who am I to deny the death wish of a commoner, very well let's begin" Guiche smiled arrogant

"STOP¡"

Both guche and Nahliel looked out to the sidelines and saw a familiar head of pink cram her way throught the students before coming into the open field

"I forbid this duel from happening¡" she snapped before pointing at Nahliel "You!Apologize to Guiche now so we can forget this Foolishness"

"Denied," He replied, making Louise growl with anger and everyone else gap in surprise. No doubt that stemmed from how familiars were supposed to be completely obedient to their masters. "Louise, this duel is a matter strictly betwwn myself and Guiche. You have no say in it." Nahliel said

"No say?-!" Louise screeched

"My, what a disobedient Familiar," Guiche snickered, a sound echoed by his classmates.

"Shut the fuck up," He frowned. Seriously I'm going to give him the beating of his life. In this duel, I'm not a commoner and you aren't a noble. Right now, we're just two men putting our pride on the line and fighting for what we believe is the right thing. Forget the status, forget stations and simply fight

"How eloquently put," Guiche nodded. " If you spoke like that when we first met I may have mistaken you as a fellow noble. However , now our battle must begin". He raised his rose as a pool of light surrounded him. He then waved it as a petal drifted off and floated towards Nahliel. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Guiche de Gramont. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze" The rose petal landed on the ground several feet in front of Nahliel before it flashed and from the ground appeared something new. It was the same height as Guiche, and covered in an armour despite showing all of the curves that a woman would have and eloquently devorated with flattering armour and wings on its helmet In its right hand was a simple spear with a decorative tip, but it was completely made out of bronze.

"My Bronze Golem, Vlkyrie shall be both my weapon and your opponent" The blonde finished with a twirl of his rose

"My name is Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda. My runic name is the one who will kick your ass" Nahliel said with a smirk

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 2 The Familiar and The Duel 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil may cry or the familiar of zero

_Chapter 2 The Familiar and The Duel part 2_

"My name is Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda. My runic name is the one who will kick your ass" Nahliel said with a smirk

"Grrr You're dead commoner, Valkyrie attack" Guiche screamed angrily

When the golem came at Nahliel, fist extended aimed to deliver a painful blow to the face. There was a resounding clang as the metal made contact. Nahliel simply stood there, and took the hit without flinching

"WHAT?" the surprised nobleman said, completely shocked that Nahliel had managed to withstand what must have been several hundred pounds of metal as if it was nothing

"Um, that's it?" Nahliel asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion

"Hey rose-fucker, could you do me a favor and just hit me with everything you got, otherwise, I will end up sleeping here." Nahliel called out to the now shaken Guiche.

Nahliel slapped off the fist that the golem laid on his face, and elegantly leaped back in a reverse somersault a few meters away, after which he smirked and gave the fop a 'come hither' gesture Bruce Lee style

"I-I-I-I-Imposible!" he declared as white as a sheet as he stared at the move. "You're just a commoner!"

It seemed as thought the shock of Nahliel being resilient had made him forget about the conditions of the duel, snapped and casts his rose wand, summoning a dozen more of the bronze female armors, now bearing large swords and shields, from the petals.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Nahliel said with a smirk as the Bronze Golems surrounded the young hunter

"Make him suffer." Guiche growled, as the golems raised their arms to strike Nahliel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Siesta and Louise screamed as the constructs simultaeonusly stabbed the apparently helpless young man…..

Only to hit empty air.

A clapping sound emanates from behind Guiche, who whirled around, to see Nahliel clapping his hands in applause.

"Damn that guy is good, I mean look he was just going to become a human skewer and he just disappears, right?" Nahliel said Mockingly

"W-w-w-w-wha, H-h-h-ho-?"

"Hey can you please finish what you are going to say?, it's annoying" Nahliel said

"But, well done rose-fucker, I like the motif, and as a reward, let me give you a lesson on how to be the best ladies man." Nahliel stated then he said in his mind two words.

**Angel Trigger.**

As a bright golden light surrounded him, causing Guiche and the rest of the people present cover their eyes.

When the light faded, they beheld Nahliel agape of what they were seeing in his back came two wings as white as snow and mediate about 16 feet both together, and his hair being black happened to become a blonde golden color, and his eyes being green emerald happened to become crimson red.

"So, without further ado," Nahliel began crouching low as Guiche getting out of his shock, manifest more golems and motion his constructs to attack.

Nahleil suddenly launches himself into the air in an impossible height, with the bronze golems leaping in pursuit.

"First, I whip It out," Nahliel declaimed, as in his hands appeared pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades with curved edges, held in each hand that had a light golden tint. Meet Lilith, the shuriken angel arm, causing Guiche and the rest to gape at the sight. Nahliel retaliation has just begun

"Then thrust it, with great force." Nahliel grunted hotly as he began his attack throwing the shurikens at the twelve bronze golems at nearly the same instant, cutting them in midair, executing it with such grace that he seemed like preforming an aerial ballet, with his long coat trailing behind smoothly through the air.

"Every angle, it penetrates." As he cut the last eleven more golems at close range, while still flying on air. "Until," Nahliel spun one shuriken "With great strength," He gracefully throws it to the last golem while stating, "I ram it in." as seconds later the shuriken pierces right in the neither region. All the while, as topping the entire cake with the hige storm of white feathers that danced in the air with Nahliel in a dreamlike scene.

The implications of his statement is does not escape the notice of the girls who are watching, giving sights and looks of longing towards the currently playing…a-ah I mean… fighting Nahliel as he gave his opponents cuts, they react as if they are actually feeling the force, not in a bad way rest be assured.

"And in the end, we're all satisfied," Nahliel said, who appeared to be holding one of his white feathers, landed in front of the flabbergasted Guiche. As for his golems, they were all immobilized, in such formation that it resembled a huge heart symbol. Nahliel then claps his hands sharply two times, signaling for the ethereal golems to fall all turn into dust spectacularly clockwise. And one in the middle at last, creating the heart break effect.

"You're set free." Nahliel ends the poem like statement by throwing the white feather towards the group of girls currently watching the spectacle, cheering wildly and began rumble to clam the said feather, with some of the fainting in bliss at the debonair half angel gesture.

"And that's how it's done." Nahliel smirks, he had to thank his old man later for teaching him that poem, posing towards his opponent like already claiming the victory, with said opponent gaping like a goldfish, realizing how huge the power gap is between them. Guiche hoped that it'll be over soon

Unfortunately for him, Nahliel isn't done yet, he rushed closer towards his opponent unsheathing the sword in his back and putting in his throat

Guiche falls on his butt. And before he knew what happened, without looking at his target Nahliel presses a little bit more the big sword in his throat, causing him to enter in panic attack, "Yield! I Yield" he screamed, as he started to cry like a widow in mourning

But the sword pressed on his throat never left

It lingered in the air, that pressure, Nahliel had shown them a beautiful yet destructive violence thought most likely they are being entertained by the flashiness of it all, just as Nahliel intended. But then its time to show this 'nobles' that death and pain is the only certain end that waits all who carry weapons and wields them against their fellow man.

Many of the students were gaping now. Many more were white. A few were crying. All were shocked at the turn of events. Even Tabitha, who had no doubt expected something unexpected to happen, had not expected this. Her were widen as well, noticeable trough her thin glasses, though that was the only change in her expression.

"I already said yield, why-"

"Is it that I'm trying to cut your throat?" Nahliel asked smiling sadistic "Didn't you remember that we said that this thing was to death? He asked looking him with his now red eyes "Surely you have heard of the saying along the lines, if you can willfully kill, then prepare to be killed. And you should consider lucky not many die by my unsheathed sword", as he now raised his sword to give the final blow..

"Wait,"

"Hm?" Nahliel turned to face the source of the voice, It was Louise.

She has tears in his eyes with a mixture of fear and surprise

He then turned to Guiche and saw his expression of fear and all the tears he had in his eyes, then he remembered something his old man told him one time, that they didn't kill humans they protect them no matter how son of a bitches they were

" I give up" He said with a sigh and lowering his sword

…..

…..

…..

…..

"WHAT!?", shouted everyone except Nahliel

"I said, I give up, there's no point in continuing this fight he's just not worth to be kill by me, he's just a coward and cocky bastard…actually most nobles are like that seeing down at people like if they were inferior, you all take anything you want without thinking on others than yourselves, look at all those 'commoners' or so what you call, they work hard every day only to be able to feed they're families or just to be able to have a home and something to eat!, you take everything from them not even caring what happens to them!, you all disgust me…for me all that time I have been protecting humanity, for me you nobles could just die in the deeps of hell or worst that you get away of your title as nobles that is a worst punishment than dead for what I can see, but then again, I would only make my grandfather (Sparda) suffer even more than what he already needs…"

He turns around and starts walking away with some feathers of his wings falling and leaving, some nobles mad and others ashamed of themselves by what a 'commoner' just said about them

Guiche just stood there enraged by how a 'commoner' dared insult the nobles, how he said he wasn't even worth to be kill. Blinded by his anger and forgetting his fear, Guiche created a sword, and went running ready to attack Nahliel from behind. Just when the sword was a few inches away from slashing Nahliel, he grabs the sword with his bared hand and saying calmly.

"Don't you know that attacking someone from behind is of cowards?" then he crush the sword surprising everyone, then he turns around and touch Guiche with his pinky in the chest, by such force of the touch Guiche is launch across the field then rolling around coming to a stops rolling thanks to hitting the wall, all watch in horror and fear by the strength of the now revealed angel

He stops and said turning to everyone and said calmly "Like I said a coward and cocky bastard" then he turns again to leave when suddenly Louise goes out of the crowd

"NAHLIEL" Shout Louise

"Yeah? What is it Louise?" He asks in a mocking and calmly tone

"Just w-what, who are you" asked Louise in a desperate voice pointing at him with her index finger

"Ok" he said "My name is Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda, Prince of the angels, adoptive son of Dante the Demon hunter and adoptive Grandson of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, and biological son of Michael the Archangel, General and King of the armies of the angels of god" he said in a loud and firm voice

….

….

….

….

"EHHHHHH?!"

"Prince of the angels," Louise muttered as she finally understood what her 'familiar' was, Looing towards Nahliel, Louise asked in a Loud Voice "Y-you're a prince…. You're royalty?!"

Nahliel Blinked, "Technically yes" he said "Your Majesty!" Louise quickly acknowledged and she kneeled in front of her 'familiar'. Being a noble, Louise was only required to bow in front of royalty

"""Your Majesty.""" All the Nobles repeated as they knelt in a way that mirrored Louise, All their heads were facing him

Nahliel scratched his head in a sheepish manner.

"Umm, its okay, you guys don't really have to do this, I do not consider my biological father my real father, so I don't consider much my title of prince, so here I'm just another 'commoner"

All present were astonished, someone who was the prince of a race that could destroy them all, refused his own title?

"C'mon Louise let's go somewhere private, I'm sure you have a lot of questions" Nahliel said returning to his human form walking to Louise's room, with Louise following behind

Author's Note: I think that I will postpone the other story i want to do for now and, I will continue with this story maybe till chapter 8 or 9, and for my updated plans I guess that they will be like every 3 weeks or a month


	4. Chapter 3 Explanations and Kirche the Ar

**Authors note**: Hey guys sorry for not posting soon but I had really bad grades in my school so my parents grounded me with no using my computer for a month but now I'm back so lets begin

I do not own Devil May Cry or The Familiar Of Zero

_Chapter 3 Explanations and Kirche the Ardent_

(few moments before the Duel with Guiche and Nahliel)

The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

dly plucking out nose hairs, he slowly murmured "hrm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill.

The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly, "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Old Osmond."

Sir Osmond stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave.

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem."

The wrinkles etched deeply on Osmond's face were only hints to the history of his life. People guessed him to be a hundred years old, even three hundred. But his true age no one really knew. It's possible he himself didn't remember anymore either.

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment.

"What is it? Miss..."

"Please stop saying you have nothing to do as an excuse to touch my bottom."

Sir Osmond opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps.

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly. Sir Osmond sighed deeply. It was the sigh of a man bearing the weight of many troubles.

"Where do you think the ultimate truth may be? Haven't you ever wondered that? Miss..."

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt, so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk."

Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly, "Mótsognir."

From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little mouse. It dashed up Osmond's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse.

"Chuchu," the mouse chittered, apparently pleased.

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir."

The mouse began nibbling on the nut. It disappeared quickly, and the mouse chittered "chuchu" once more.

"Ah, yes, yes. You want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir."

"Chuchu"

"I see. White and plain white too, hrm. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?"

Miss Longueville's eyebrows twitched.

"Old Osmond."

"What is it?"

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace."

"Kah! Do you think I could be Headmaster of this Academy if I was scared of the palace all the time?!"

Sir Osmond flashed his eyes wide and yelled angrily. It was an impressive display, completely unexpected of a frail-looking old man.

"Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Haa~~ To be young again~~ Miss..."

Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's bottom without hesitation.

Miss Longueville stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss around.

"Sorry. Stop. Ow. I won't do it anymore. Really."

Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. Miss Longueville breathed heavily as she continued kicking Osmond.

"Ack! How can you! Treat a senior! In this way! Hey! Ouch!"

This "peaceful" moment was interrupted by a sudden intrusion.

The door was thrown open with a slam, and Colbert rushed inside.

"Old Osmond!"

"What is it?"

Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

"I-I-I have some big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."

"P-P-Please take a look at this!"

Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"

Sir Osmond cocked his head.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?!"

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it.

So, Colby, what is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!"

Colbert then handed him the sketch of the runes on left hand.

The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

Miss Longueville stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..."

Mister Colbert was fervently explaining everything to Sir Osmond about the commoner boy that was summoned by Louise at the Springtime Familiar Summoning... About how he was concerned about the runes that had appeared on the Young man hand as proof of the contract between him and Louise... And that when he had gone to find out more...

"You reached the Founder Brimir's familiar Gandálfr?"

Osmond intently examined Colbert's sketch of the runes on Nahliel's left hand.

"Yes! The runes that appeared on that boy's left hand are exactly the same as the runes that were inscribed on the legendary familiar Gandálfr!"

"So, your conclusion?"

"That man is Gandálfr! If this isn't big news, then what is, Old Osmond?"

Colbert stood up as he wiped his balding head with a handkerchief.

"Hrm... Certainly, the runes are the same. But for an ordinary commoner boy to become Gandálfr just by having the same runes... I wonder how that could've happened."

"What shall we do?"

"However, it is probably too early to be making definite claims."

"That's true."

Sir Osmond drummed his fingers on the desk.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

From behind the door came Miss Longueville's voice.

"It's me, Old Osmond."

"What is it?"

"It seems there are some students dueling at Vestri Courts. It's causing quite a commotion. A few teachers have gone there to try and stop it, but their attempts are being impeded by the sheer number of students."

"For heaven's sake, there's nothing worse than nobles with too much free time in their hands. So, who's involved?"

"One of them is Guiche de Gramont."

"Ah, that idiot son of Gramont. Skirt-chasing must run in the family, considering his father's even more of a womanizer. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy knows every girl in school. And his opponent is?"

"...Well, it's not a mage. I've been told it's Miss Vallière's familiar."

Osmond and Colbert exchanged a look.

"The teachers are requesting to use the "Bell of Sleep" to stop the duel."

Osmond's eyes glinted like a hawk's.

"Ridiculous. There's no need to use such an important artifact just to stop a children's fight. Leave them be."

"Understood."

Miss Longueville's footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Colbert swallowed audibly and verbally pressed Osmond.

"Old Osmond."

"Hrm."

Sir Osmond waved his staff and a big mirror set in the wall began scrying the situation at Vestri Courts.

(Present now at Louise's room)

Louise now was sitting in a chair in front of Nahliel with a gaze that tried to show confidence but she and Nahliel knew that she was in fact scared of say something that may anger the half angel

Sigh "C'mon Louise I'm not going to kill you if you say something, so relax" Nahliel Said in a try of reassuring voice

That seemed to calm her down a bit so She decided to start with the questions

"Ok first of all really, who are you?" Louise asked

He chuckled " I think that I already told you that didn't I? He asked in a mocking tone "I am Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda son of-"

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT" Louise yelled annoyed that Nahliel was teasing her

"So why do you ask?" He asked her and trying to suppress his laugh

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS" She yelled now out of patience

"Alright" He said now in a serious mood

"Ok first, are you really an angel?" She asked

"Well technically yes and no, I am what you would call a Nephilim"

"Neph what?" She asked confused

"Nephilim the offspring of an Angel an a human" Nahliel said

"So that means?-"

"Yes my mother was a human" He said "Ok next question " Nahliel said

"What did you mean by biological father and that you don't consider him your real father?" Louise asked

Sigh "ok, I don't consider him because he never took care of me he just left me on earth until my adoptive dad and mom found me and taught me how to fight."

"They taught you?, so they are Angels too?" She asked

"No my mom is a human but my old man is a Cambion"

"Cambion?" She asked confused

"Yeah is kind of like a nephilim only instead of a half angel he is a half demon" He said like if it was the most common thing in the world

"D-d-demon?! But if he is a demon why he didn't kill you" Louise asked scared

"My dad unlike other demons protect humanity, that is the reason why I didn't kill Guiche he told me one time that we didn't kill humans we protect them no matter how son of a bitches they were"

"Do you miss them?" She asked

"What?"

"Do you miss your parents? "

"Yes I do but I think that they are now looking for a way to get me back, so meanwhile I am here I will do my part of the job " He said "Do you have other questions?"

"Yes how did you do for change you color of hair and those wings and those things you threw"

"Ok first, for the things I threw those were one of my first angel arms Lilith, Angel arms are, angel living weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated Angel's soul or Power. Angel Arms often convey their power to the wielder, provided they have been subdued first."

""WHAIT! So you kill angels!?" She shouted very surprised"

"No I kill demons but with my powers I can turn the weapons from demonic to angelic" He said "Second, for the hair and the wings that was my angel trigger, is a special power possessed by Angels and angel hybrids which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Angel Trigger, the user, which in this case I am, will assume their true form. In this form, my physical and magical attributes are amplified," He explained "Ok I think that's all I am going for a walk see you later Louise"

And then Louise mumbled something that even Nahliel angel ears couldn't hear

"What did you say?" He asked confused

"Sorry" she said in a very low voice

"What? sorry I can't hear ya" He said using his left pinky to clean his left ear

"I SAID SORRY, for bringing you from your home, and from your parents" He shouted embarrassed and a little sad

"Hey don't worry it's okay" He said with a smile

"I want to make it up to you, tomorrow is the day of the void so we are going to get you a sword"

"A well thanks, I think that I'll see you later" And with that he left the room

**Outside of the room **

It looks like The 'Day of the Void was akin to weekened break in Nahliel's world, Then Siesta found him and dragged him towards the kitchen. Apparently, she had told the kitchen staff about what he did and they pretty much warmed up to him, offering him food to eat

"'Our Angel is here!"

The one who called out was Marteau, the head chef, a well-rounded man well into his forties. Naturally, he was also a commoner himself, but with his position of head chef at the Academy, he earned as much as a lower class noble, a fact he could be proud of.

Dressed in simple but fine clothes, he commanded the kitchen with a wave and a flourish of his hand.

Despite his highly respectable position as head chef of a magic academy for nobles, Marteau wasn't the least bit arrogant, and surprisingly enough, disliked nobles.

He called Nahliel, who had 'transformed into an angel to defeat Guiche, by the nickname "Our Angel". Thanks to him, the kitchen was an oasis to Nahliel.

Nahliel sat down at his chair, and with a smile, Siesta promptly brought him a bowl of warm stew and soft white bread.

"Thanks."

"Today's stew is extra special,"

Siesta declared, looking particularly happy. Nahliel curiously lifted a spoonful to his mouth and his face instantly lit up.

"Wow, this is delicious!" He said

Its not pizza but its something he thought

At this, Marteau approached the table holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

"Well of course. That stew's the same stuff we serve to the noble kids."

It looks like Louise was not giving me the best food after all Nahliel thought

"Hmph! Sure, they can use magic. Making pots and pans and castles from dirt, conjuring up unbelievable gems, even controlling dragons - so what! But see, creating such exquisite dishes like this is a kind of magic itself. Wouldn't you agree, Nahliel?"

Nahliel nodded.

"You bet."

"A fine fellow! You're a good man!"

He put an arm around Nahliel's shoulders.

"Here, "Our Angel"! Let me place a kiss upon your forehead! Come on! I insist!"

"I'd rather you not. And stop calling me that," Nahliel said.

"Why not?"

"It's just... weird."

The man let go of Nahliel and spread his arms out in protest.

"But you cut a mage's golem to dust! And you can transform into one Don't you get it?"

"I suppose."

"Say, just where did you learn to use a weapon like that? Tell me where I can go to learn how to fight like that."

Marteau stared earnestly at Nahliel..

"My old man taught me but it's not a big deal anyone could do it." He said

"You guys! Did you hear that?!"

He yelled, his voice echoing around the kitchen.

The younger cooks and the apprentices shouted back.

"We hear you, boss!"

"This is what they call a true master! They never boast about their skill! Look and learn! A true master never boasts!"

The cooks chanted happily.

"A true master never boasts!"

Then Marteau turned back around to face Nahliel.

"You know, "Our Angel," I'm starting to like you more and more. So how about it?"

"Um, how about what...?"

The chef turned to Siesta.

"Siesta!"

"Yes?"

Siesta, who had been cheerfully watching the two of them get along, responded brightly.

"Bring our hero here some of Albion's finest."

Her smile widened, and retrieving a wine bottle of the requested vintage from the rack, she poured some into Nahliel glass.

Damn I need to get some pizza and a beer or I will die he thought

**At Night**

Nahliel yawned deeply, walking down the halls with his hands in the pockets of his coat, feeling quite stuffed, He hadn't eaten so heartedly since him and his old man won in a lottery and spent all the money in pizza yep that was good day. As he traveled throught the halls of the girls dorm, He turned a corner only to find a rather curious sight. Staring at him taking up a good portion of the hallway was a familiar red salamander, which served Kirche's Familiar Flame, crawled out, with its burning tail emitting a warm glow. The two stared at each other.

"Kyurukyuru," it growled comfortingly. It looked harmless before it clamped its jaws on Saito's sleeve, shaking its head as if asking him to follow it.

"Hey, let go! Or I'll made a new coat of you!" said Nahliel to an insistent Flame, which only pulled harder into Kirche's room

The room was pitch dark, save for Flame's mild glow

"Welcome to my room."

"It's pretty dark in here."

He heard Kirche snap her fingers. Starting from the one nearest him, lamps lit up one by one towards Kirche like lights floating above a street.

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing attractive underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her full breasts were the size of cantaloupes. And for some reason she reminded him to a certain guitar devil arm of his old man that one time tried to 'know him better'

"Don't just stand there. Come to me." Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

"I Comfortable here thank you very much"

Kirche made a long sigh, and worriedly shook her head.

"You must think me a lowly, despicable woman."

"What?"

"To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."

No shit sherlock he thought

"Yeah I think that I hear that I think"

"My lust is as flammable as hay... that's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"

"That is indeed very bad." Nahliel just played along. he had flirted with thousands of girls, for the proud of his old man but unfortunately his mom scolded him saying she will not allow him to become a womanizer like his father, he learned a few things so he already knew the game of this chick, so he just was going to play along and then say no, sure she was pretty hot in both ways, but seriously she remembered him a lot to Nevan and he has like a kind of trauma with her (you can think whatever you want that passed with those two)

"But... I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Kirche looked at Nahliel with moist, watery eyes. Any man would show his most primitive instincts after looking at these eyes. But Nahliel was not ordinary man

"And what would that be?" He asked with fake innocence

"Loving you, my dear. To you, my love is that sudden."

"Wow really?!" Nahliel said in a sarcastic mode but it looks that Kirche didn't note it

"Yes your grandeur in defeating Guiche is... just... so cool... like a hero of the legends. Me... when I saw you right that moment with that majestic form I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"

"Passion uh?"

"My runic name, 'Ardent', is quite passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Love songs! Just for you...Nahliel. You appear in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to see how you're doing... oh, I'm so embarrassed. You must think that too, am I right? But it's all because of you!"

Kirche took his silence as acceptance, and slowly, with closed eyes, approached Nahliel with her lips.

However, Nahliel pushed Kirche's shoulders away.

Kirche looked at Nahliel with surprise, asking "Why?".

"Sorry babe but I'm not-"

At that moment, a voice from outside the window interrupted her.

A beautiful playboy looked inside indignantly.

"Kirche... I came to check because you weren't there on time..."

"Berisson! We'll meet two hours later then!"

"That wasn't what we agreed on!" They were on the third floor. It looks like this Berisson guy was floating on air with some magic spell.

Kirche nonchalantly took out her wand from between her breasts, and waved it without even looking at him. Flame shot out from a nearby lamp and flew into the dude at the window like a snake.

"What an annoying owl."

Nahliel watched in shock that kirche just shot out a dude from a third floor.

"Eh... you didn't hear all that, did you?"

"Uh... who was that?"

"Just a friend. Whatever... right now, my deepest, most passionate love is you, Nahliel..."

Kirche approached him with her lips again. Nahliel was going to said what he was going to say at the beginning but At that moment, they were interrupted again.

A sharp-looking man peered into the room with a sad face.

"Kirche! Who is that guy? Aren't you going to heat up the night with me?"

"Styx! How does four hours later sound?"

"Who is that guy, Kirche?"

This Styx guy was getting mad, and as he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground.

"...I take that he's your friend too?"

"Instead of 'friend', lets just say that I've only heard of him. Oh well, I don't want to waste our time. Whoever said 'the night is long' didn't know how quickly the sun rises."

Kirche drew near Nahliel again. And again, a groan came from the window.

Three men looked inside, and said the same thing at the same time.

"Kirche! Who the hell is this?! You said you don't have any lovers!"

"Manican! Ajax! Gimli!"

Oh wow... five completely different people showed up. Nahliel was impressed.

"Well... six hours later then," Kirche waved irritably.

"That's the morning!" the three said in unison.

"Flame." Kirche casually ordered her salamander, who was sleeping in the corner. Flame sent a blaze towards the three men at the window, and they fell to the ground together.

"And those are...?"

"Them? I don't even know them. But, most of all, I love you!"

As kirche once more leaned towards him, He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and then just pushed her away from him

"Nahliel?"

Once again her voice was questioning, but there was a definitely hint of puzzlement in it this time

"Kirche, you are definitely a beautiful babe, however but your acts of passion aren't what I prefer (He wasn't his old man in his youth). He smiled at her and tried to make his expression as gentle as he could.

"I'm not interested in a flame that will burn bright and then die out. I'm looking for something a bit more… long term"

She actually took a step back at the point, not in retreat or in hurt; rather it was to give herself some room the lamps around the room cast many shadows and as she stood before him that strange mixture of darkness and light only served to lend lust to her bronze skin

Kirche just wondered just where things had gone wrong.

The young mage had a basic formula for getting any man she wanted; number one, a seductive glance thrown in the hallway. Numer two, sticking her bust out as she pretended to trip. Number three, crossing her legs in front of him. With those simple steps she had always been able to ensnare any boy that caught her fancy without fail. And if she had ever wanted to reduce a target to her adoring slave, well normally the sight of her in her current state was enough to reduce any male who saw her to a state where he'd agree to absolutely anything without a second thought.

Except this time it had failed.

"But what of my passion Nahliel? Will you turn me away and leave me to burn alone?"

Okay, if she wanted to carry on the metaphor then so could he.

"Passion is bright, but it burns out fast, Tell me, do you really want love or merely passion?"

Nahliel didn't wait for a reply; reaching behind him he opened the door to the room. With a bow pretending to lift a hat, he slipped out, closed the door behind him… and then he was on his way to Louise's room

**Authors note**: Hey guys I was going to ask you what story do you think that Nahliel should appear next I am going to make a poll so you can choose well see ya


End file.
